propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
Galvenisia NT-05 Mantis The '''''New Technia Zero Five''''' is the latest jet fighter released by the New Technia Weapons Development and Research Faculty. In military context it is often referred to as the "Mantis" due to its VTOL capability. It features forward-swept wings manufactured from a heavily classified tungsten-iron-titanium alloy, able to withstand the tremendous twisting forces created by air pressure during supersonic flight. The use of forward-swept wings allows the plane exceptional maneuverability, compounded by its all-rotating canards and thrust vectoring nozzles. The NT-05 is incapable of supercruise, and requires afterburning to reach supersonic speeds. Specifications *2x Sergei-Fujibayashi SF-1800 turbofans *3D thrust vectoring (rear exhaust, 75 degrees) *2D thrust vectoring (front exhaust, 360 degrees) *Top speed (military power): 1085 km/h *Top speed (afterburner): 1582 km/h *Guns: 1x NTRAFC-03 "Devastator" *Missile loadout: 8x SRAAM, 4x AMRAAM, 2x AGM Features in the Propella Universe The 101st Air aerial combat team primarily uses this plane, with the exception of the flight lead, John. NT-108 Suzumebachi The '''''New Technia One Zero Eight''''' is a state of the art stealth bomber, developed by the New Technia Weapons Development and Research Faculty after the First Propella Wars. The aircraft is colloquially known as the "Suzumebachi" given its large size for a single-pilot Aircraft, and its capability to obliterate targets far larger than itself, as well as destroying swarms of aircraft in its wake. Unlike most stealth bombers, the Suzumebachi has automated copilot and missile lock systems built into the plane. Specifications '''Manufacturer:''' Fujin Experimental Technologies *4x Sergei-Fujin SJ-600 non-afterburning turbofans *Radar-Absorant Carbon-Tantalum-Titanium Plating *Top speed: 820 km/h *Wingspan: 49.9m *Range: 15,500km *2 internal bays for 20,000kg of ordnance Armament *60 x 500lb Suzumebachi no Sashi Tritonal-Plasma Bombs on Bomb Rack Assembly (BRA) *30 x 750lb Suzumebachi no Fukushu Cluster Plasma/EMP Bombs on BRA *8 x 2000lb Suzumebachi no Shoumetsu MOAB on Rotary Launcher Assembly *8 x XM3550 Jormungandr Medusa AACM (Air to Air Clusterfire Missile) VTT-001 Dragonfly The '''''Vertical Takeoff/landing Transport Zero Zero One '''''is the premier troop transport of the New Technia military. It saw extensive use throughout the First Propella War, ferrying troops to and from battlefields as well as transporting supplies and other reconnaissance vehicles. It is affectionately called the "Dragonfly" by soldiers owing to its similarity in appearance to the insect. Other troop transport models were designed to replace the Dragonfly, but all of them inherently had some form of instability that fatally flawed their abilities despite outperforming the Dragonfly in almost all aspects. As a result, the Dragonfly has remained in active primary service for the duration of both Propella wars. The use of thrust nozzles throughout the body of the plane allows it to function similarly to a helicopter, while possessing higher flight speeds. The VTT-001 was commissioned by the NTRAF looking for a rugged military dropship solution as opposed to highly vulnerable helicopter gunships. Specifications '''Manufacturer: '''Flemingway Aircraft *Propulsion: 6x Sergei-Fujibayashi RT-300 turbofans *2D thrust vectoring (180 degrees) *Top speed (military power): 1020 km/h *Top speed (afterburner): N/A *Guns: 1x NTRAFC-03 "Devastator" chingun *Cargo loadout: 40 tons *Missile loadout: None Divisions: *122nd Air Hawks *150th Airborne Division Features in the Propella Universe A Dragonfly was used to transfer the player characters from the New Technia Millenium Tower to Dragnea Base in the Roundtable RP. Dragnea Base (NTNS/A Dragnea) The '''''New Technia Navy Supercarrier / Air Dragnea''''' is the result of a military collaborative project between New Technia and Orlania, involving numerous external major weapons developers and manufacturers: Sergei-Fujibayashi, Flemingway Propulsion Industries, New Technia Weapons Development, Orlania Technology Development, Maxwell Firearms, Forschwitz Motor Company and Flemingway Aircraft are the major institutions involved alongside other smaller ones. Specifications *'''Ship Class:''' Philemon-class Supercarrier *'''Tonnage (raw):''' 450,000 tons *'''Tonnage (loaded):''' 2,250,000 tons *'''Lift:''' NT-OTD P-03 Flemingway UHCLD (New Technia-Orlania Technology Development Ultra Heavy Class Lifting Device) x 4 *'''Load:''' 150 aircraft (fighter to military transport class), 300 tanks (all classes) '''Armament: ''' *1x NT-XULRB-01 EPB (X-Class Ultra-Long Rage Bombardment-01 Enhanced Particle Beam) *30x AAIRM-15 AARIM anti-aircraft launchers (Air-to-Air InfraRed Missile-15 Anti-Air Rapid Intercept Maneuver) *50x NTGPMG-16HC (New Technia General-Purpose Machine Gun-16 High Caliber) .55 anti-aircraft guns Fisi Fujin FAMCC-1 (Fisi Aerial Mobile Command Center) The world's largest airborne vehicle, the Fujin FAMCC-1 is a massive VTOL/aircraft carrier hybrid that spans up to 200m wide, and almost 500m long. This acts as the command center for the Fisi air force, as well as a mobile bombardment unit that can be used to raze entire cities to the ground upon command. Owing to the immense weight of the aircraft, the Fujin has to be propelled upwards using experimental plasma propulsion technology, manifested in the Icarus Plasma Propulsion Drives. While highly unstable, each drive is heavily armored and comes with 5 cooling systems each, 3 running as the main coolants with 2 as a backup. Each Icarus Drive can run on merely one cooling system. Each Icarus Drive is also supported by AG330 Plasma Fission Reactors, 4 of which power the drives while 2 power the ship. *Manufacturer: Fujin Experimental Technologies *Propulsion: 4 x Icarus Plasma Propulsion Drives *Power Plant: 6 x AG330 Plasma Fission Reactors *Top speed: 400 km/h *Tonnage (raw): 610,000 tons *Tonnage (loaded): 3,075,000 tons '''Armaments''' *4 x XM25001-ULR-SAC (Ultra Long Range Solar Array Cannon) *16 x Bastion CIWS-MILA (Close-In Weapon System/Missile Interceptor Laser Array) *8 x XM25505-CR-HE-PPB (Close Range High Energy Plasma Particle Beam) *8 x Jormungandr Darkfire PH-ALBM (Plasma Hybrid Air-Launched Ballistic Missile) *240 x Jormungandr Bluefire PH-DC (Plasma Hybrid Depth Charge) *24 x Jormungandr Voidfire MOAB *96 x Blackout AAIRGM-EMP (Air to Air Infrared Guided EMP Missile) *96 x XM3550 Jormungandr Medusa AACM (Air to Air Clusterfire Missile) *48 x Fujibayashi FF-008XT Fujibayashi Aircraft Industries FF-008XT (Fisi Fighter-008 XTra)=